Little Mistake To Get Closer
by Zohsan46
Summary: Because she knows it better to be late than she has to be regret forever


"LITTLE MISTAKE TO GET CLOSER"

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Crack pairs, EYD, Canon-Setting, Typos, Hurt-Comfort

.

.

Because she knows it better to be late than she has to be regret forever

.

.

Tahu apa yang paling Yamanaka Ino benci?

Menunggu.

Ya, menunggu merupakan hal yang sangat-sangat SANGAT menyebalkan! Bayangkan saja dirinya harus menunggu hampir dua jam lebih! DUA JAM LEBIH. Jika saja orang yang ia tunggu bukanlah orang penting, ih _sorry_ pake banget dia harus nunggu berjam-jam seperti ini.

Ino menghentakan kaki jenjangnya kesal. Dan ia mengutuk demi apapun yang membuat Hokage ke-6 itu telat datang ke kantornya sendiri. Sebelumnya ia mendapat perintah untuk menghadap sang Hokage, namun setelah ia sampai di sana, pria yang tidak pernah menanggalkan cadarnya itu mendadak harus mengadakan rapat besar. Entah rapat mengenai apa, detailnya Ino tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia melihat Kazegake berambut merah dari Negara Suna itu juga sepertinya hadir dalam rapat tersebut.

Dan malang bagi gadis pirang yang kini memilih posisi jongkok di ruangan sang Hokage itu karena ia harus menunggu di sana. Mendapati dirinya ada rapat mendadak, sang Hokage tak lantas membiarkan Ino pulang.

Cih.

"Ada banyak yang harus kukerjakan, tapi malah harus menunggu seperti orang tolol seperti ini." gerutu Ino sambil mencoba merentangkan sebelah kakinya yang terasa keram.

Masih sambil merentangkan kakinya, Ino kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya melihat banyak tumpukan kertas yang ia duga adalah data-data mengenai desa setelah pasca perang. Desanya kini sudah stabil kembali dan berkembang menjadi desa yang sangat maju. Baik dalam bidang teknologi maupun bidang perekonomian.

Ino sebelumnya tidak pernah mengira kalau Kakashi-sensei akan menjadi Hokage berikutnya setelah nona Tsunade yang dengan resmi menyatakan pemunduran dirinya sebagai pemimpin desa. Desa kini menjadi damai dan kasus kejahatan mulai sedikit berkurang. Tapi kesibukan tak lantas ikut menyurut. Semua orang harus bahu membahu membangkitkan desa kembali dari pasca perang hingga seperti sekarang. Dan ikatan antar sesama Kage juga semakin membaik, meski untuk urusan berbisnis itu akan menjadi urusan lain.

"Dua tahun telah berlalu, dan sekarang semuanya telah berubah" gumamnya seraya bangkit berdiri ketika keram di kakinya menghilang. Kepala Ino menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka, menampakan sosok Kakashi dengan jubah kebesarannya sebagai Hokage.

"Berikutnya tolong atur jadwal pertemuanku bersama—" Ucapan Kakashi menggantung ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang di dalam ruangannya yang nampak sangat-sangat kesal. Namun kemudian ia bertanya dengan nada polos, "Ino, kau masih di sini—"

"Apa maksud anda? Bukankah tadi Hokage- _sama_ menyuruhku untuk menunggu di sini." Ucap Ino dengan menekankan kata 'Hokage- _sama_ ' dan Ino memang sudah menghilangkan aura chakra dalam tubuhnya untuk menghemat tenaga dari sepeninggal Kakashi tadi.

Mendengar Ino bicara demikian, buru-buru Kakashi melanjutkan, "Oh aku hampir lupa! Maaf, maaf, kukira tadi rapatnya tidak akan memakan waktu lama." Shizune yang berjalan di sampingnya kini berbalik dan hendak pergi setelah sebelumnya ia pamit untuk melakukan apa yang tadi Kakashi perintahkan. Setelah terdengar debaman pintu tertutup bersama hilangnya siluet Sizune tadi, Kakashi berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

Ino mendecih dalam hati. Oke. Mungkin memang bukan salah pria itu sepenuhnya. Tapi tetap saja ia jadi harus menunggu seperti ini. Mending kalau sebentar, ini? Dua jam lebih! Kira-kira dong. Ino juga bukan tipe cewek penyabar yang setia nunggu Hokagenya rapat selama itu.

Ino menghela napas. Mencoba sabar kemudian berkata, "Jadi, ada keperluan apa Hokage- _sama_ memanggilku ke sini dan menyuruhku menunggu hingga dua jam lamanya?"

Kakashi tak lantas menjawab, ia mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi kerjanya. Pandangannya lurus pada sebuah kotak hitam yang baru Ino sadari keberadaanya, "Sebetulnya aku punya misi yang sangat cocok untukmu. "Jeda sejenak, pria berambut perak itu meletakan kotak tersebut di hadapannya, "Tapi kurasa ada orang lain yang lebih cocok untuk melaksanakannya."

Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku akan memberi misi lain untukmu."

Pandangan gadis itu mengikuti arah telunjuk kakashi, "Berikan kotak ini kepada Shikamaru."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Ino tak percaya. Ia seolah dipermainkan saja. jauh di dasar hatinya ia ingin sekali melemparkan kotak tersebut ke wajah sang Hokage.

"Iya" Jawab Kakashi santai

 _Oh kami-sama_... _Jadi hanya untuk tugas sepele seperti ini ia harus menunggu dua jam lamanya?_

"Hokage- _sama_ , apa tidak ada misi lain yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hampir satu minggu ini tidak mendapatkan misi yang serius"

Kakashi menatap Ino sembari berkata, "Kau ingin mengeluh dengan tugas yang kuberikan?"

"Tidak Hokage- _sama_ , sesegera mungkin aku akan memberikan kotak ini kepada Shikamaru" dengan itu Ino mengambil kotak hitam dan berbalik hendak berlalu namun terhenti ketika Kakashi berkata, "Pastikan kotak itu sampai kepada Shikamaru, Ino."

"Baik."

.

Langkah si gadis berambut merah muda itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung Hokage. Sejenak ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya hendak melangkah kembali ketika suara nyaring dari arah samping menghentikan langkahnya.

"SAKURAA- _CHAAANNN_!" Sasuke menghela napas mendengar teriakan penuh semangat dari orang di sebelahnya.

Naruto melambaikan kedua tangannya di udara.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lemah sambil melambaikan tangannya pada si pahlawan desa.

Hal itu merupakan alasan yang cukup bagi Sasuke untuk meninggalkan sahabatnya yang berlari untuk menghampiri pujaan hatinya. Sasuke menatap adegan tersebut tak tertarik sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan pergi menjauhi gedung Hokage.

"Kalian kapan kembali?" tanya Sakura saat Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Baru saja" jawab Naruto yang mendapat kata 'Oh' dari Sakura yang kini berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut diikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis _pinky_ nya itu, "Setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita pergi kencan bersama Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura menoleh dan melihat cengiran lebar Naruto, "Akan aku pertimbangkan nanti." jawabnya sambil terus melangkah menuju kantor Hokage.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Iya. Aku akan menemui Shizune- _san_ dulu, nanti kita bertemu lagi setelah kau selesai memberi laporan kepada Hokage- _sama._ "

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau marah karena kutinggal selama hampir satu minggu." kata Naruto lega.

Mendengar Naruto berkata demikian membuat pipi sang dara merona dan berucap, "B-bodoh! Itu tidak mungkin!" elaknya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah..." Naruto membelai pelan pucuk kepala Sakura yang pipinya sudah memerah hebat karena perlakuan Naruto tersebut, "Sudah sampai, nanti tunggu aku kalau kau sudah selesai" dengan itu Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang Kakashi untuk memberikan laporan misinya bersama Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura masih terus melangkah menuju ruang Shizune dengan berusaha menormalkan jetak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

.

"Aku hanya perlu menemui Shikamaru dan memberikan benda mencurigakan Ini kepadanya 'kan? Dilihat dari manapun misi ini terlalu mudah dan konyol. Aku hampir mati bosan karena menunggu, dan apa yang ku dapat?"

Menggelikan. Sungguh menggelikan.

Namun, bukan itu masalah utama yang melanda fikiran Ino. Melainkan dirinya yang harus bertemu dengan pemuda Nara yang akhir-akhir ini ia hindari. Karena alasan tertentu dirinya enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan Shikamaru.

 _Semua ini terjadi setelah kami pulang dari kedai makan Yakiniku._

Satu minggu setelah kejadian itu mereka tidak pernah lagi bertegur sapa, ditambah lagi dengan kesibukan pemuda itu yang baru-baru ini Ino dengar kalau Shikamaru akan meninggalkan Konoha untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar.

Ino menghela napas.

Betapa canggungnya nanti kalau ia benar-benar harus bertemu Shikamaru. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia sangat tidak setuju akan sikapnya yang mencoba menghindari pemuda itu, terlebih jika kabar yang Ino dengar menjadi kenyataan. Sanggupkah ia melihat Shikamaru pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya?

 _Ia tahu yang ia lakukan adalah salah._

Tapi baik Ino maupun Shikamaru tak ada yang mau memulai terlebih dahulu. Keduanya memiliki ego masing-masing. Ino yang keras kepala dan tetap menunjukan sikap ketertarikan yang ia sendiri ragukan kepada Sai. Dan seluruh Konoha tahu kalau pria itu 'dekat' dengan dirinya setelah perang usai.

Ino menghela napas lagi. Ia tak tahu antara harus mengalah atau melupakan dan kembali menyangkal perasaannya.

Tiba-tiba, di tengah kegusaran itu ia merasakan setitik air hujan jatuh tepat di pipi putihnya. Kepalanya menengadah melihat sekumpulan awan kelam yang siap menumpahkan partikel-partikel air dalam jumlah banyak.

 _Shit. Kenapa harus hujan segala?_

Untungnya saat itu ketika Ino hendak mencari tempat berteduh, indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara _familiar_ dari arah belakang. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberikan kotak hitam itu langsung tanpa harus menatap wajah Shikamaru. Ia berbalik dan berteriak, "Shikaaa—"

 _Namun Shikamaru tak sendiri. Ada gadis Suna di sampingnya. Tepat di sampingnya._

"Ino? Sedang apa di sini? Sendiri?" tanya pemuda itu ketika melihat Ino terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Gadis di sampingnya mengikuti Shikamaru mendekati Ino.

"Aku, aku tadi hendak mencari seseorang." Jawab Ino singkat.

"Benarkah?" Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Ino mengangguk. "Kalian mau kemana?"

Shikamaru melirik Temari yang sedang memberi salam kepada Ino, "Aku mau mengantarnya pulang"

"Pulang?" Beo Ino

Hati Ino rasanya seperti terhantam sesuatu. Ia tidak suka mendengar kata yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Setelah tahu dirinya berusaha menghindar karena 'kejadian' itu, Shikamaru malah bersikap seperti biasa dan malah sedang jalan-jalan dengan gadis lain.

 _Bukankah itu tidak adil?_

"Iya, ke tempat penginapan." Temari tersenyum dan memberi tanda agar mereka cepat pergi sebelum hujan turun semakin deras.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi duluan ya, Ino."

Temari sudah melesat pergi setelah sebelumnya memberi anggukan sopan kepada Ino yang masih sedikit terbengong. Namun saat Shikamaru hendak menyusul, tiba-tiba tangan Ino menarik ujung jaket _Jounin_ pemuda itu, yang sukses membuat Shikamaru menoleh.

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu." kata Ino lemah sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Namun Shikamaru nampak tak terlalu memerhatikan, "Kalau begitu tunggu aku kembali setelah mengantarnya oke?"

Hujan turun deras seakan dalam sekali hentakan menurunkan air dalam skla besar. Shikamaru melesat pergi setelah mengatakan kata terakhirnya tadi. Dan sialnya kaki Ino membeku di sana. Rintikan hujan yang kian terasa sakit menerpa wajahnya. Dalam diam gadis itu menjatuhkan bulir-bulir bening dari kelopak matanya.

 _Ternyata menangis di saat hujan turun, benar-benar sangat menyedihkan._

.

"Naruto? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura heran melihat kekasihnya yang bertingkah mencurigakan berdiri di depan pintu ruang Hokage.

Naruto sedikit terhenyak karena kaget, ia buru-buru meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut sambil berbisik "Sssstt" memberi kode agar Sakura tidak berisik. Mendapati Naruto demikian membuat alis Sakura mengernyit dibuatnya, "Apaan sih!?"

"Ssst. Aku baru saja mendengar Kakashi-sensei bicara dengan seseorang tentang Shikamaru" Kata Naruto berhati-hati.

"Kau menguping?"

Naruto langsung membekap mulut Sakura, sambil kembali meletakan telunjukmya di depan mulut, "Jangan keras-keras." Sakura melepaskan bekapan tangan Naruto dan melihat tajam ke arah pemuda itu. Namun sayang, Naruto kembali fokus memasang telinganya untuk menguping kembali.

Oke. Sakura tidak paham kenapa kekasihnya itu sampai harus menguping seperti itu. Gadis itu akhirnya berbisik, "Kenapa harus menguping segala?" Naruto menoleh cepat, melihat jelas wajah cantik gadisnya yang menyiratkan tanda tanya."Tadi aku mendengar katanya Shikamaru akan pindah ke Suna selamanya"

"Hah? Serius? Kau mungkin salah dengar Naruto." Kata Sakura

Naruto mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Serius. Kalau tidak percaya dengar sendiri deh." Katanya sembari mendekatkan Sakura ke arah pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

"Aku mengerti. Segera beritahu jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan mengirim salah satu ninja kepercayaanku"

Sakura bisa mendengar suara Kakashi dari dalam dan berikutnya terdengar sahutan seseorang, "Baik Hokage- _sama_." Dengan itu orang tadi langsung menghilang dengan menggunakan kekuatan _jutsu_ nya.

Sakura berbalik melihat kearah Naruto yang mendesah kecewa, "Aku tidak mendengar apapun sesuatu yang mencurigakan."

Naruto menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Eum yaa... tadi aku yakin kalau aku mendengar Shika—"

"Mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri di situ?" Suara Kakashi terdengar mengintrupsi kedua sejoli yang masih berdiri di luar pintu.

"Ah! Kami akan segera pergi ko _Sensei_." Seru Naruto yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan dari Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang mengelus kepala jabriknya dengan tampang melongo

"Tunggu aku Sakura- _chaan_ "

.

Shikamaru mendengus saat merasakan hidungnya kebas akibat udara dingin ditambah ia baru saja menerobos hujan yang turun sangat deras. Sebelum dahinya mengernyit, Ia menggigil meski sudah mengganti baju dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Setelah mengantar Temari ia langsung pulang menuju rumahnya, ia berencana akan menikmati sore itu untuk tidur saja.

Ia menggerai futonnya, kemudian membaringkan dirinya di atas. Ketika tahu kalau ibunya sedang tidak ada di rumah, Shikamaru pun memutuskan untuk diam dan menjaga rumah saja dengan baik. Sebelah tangannya menarik selimut dan merapatkan ke tubuhnya agar mendapat sedikit kehangatan.

Shikamaru mencoba melelapkan dirinya dengan sesekali mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Namun entah mengapa meskipun sudah memejamkan mata ia tak bisa tertidur, tubuhnya memang sangat ingin beristirahat, tapi pikirannya terus terbangun.

Sambil menghela napas, pemuda itu pun menegakan tubuhnya, lalu melirik jam _weaker_ yang menunjukan pukul empat sore.

 _Rasanya ada yang terlupakan, tapi ... Apa?_

"Ino!" serunya tiba-tiba, "Kuharap ia sudah pulang. Iya, pasti ia sudah ada di rumahnya sekarang"

Namun ia urungkan niatnya saat hendak kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas futon empuk itu. Ia berdiri dan kembali menggulung futon tersebut secara asal. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Di luar sana masih terdengar suara hujan yang masih tetap turun dengan derasnya.

Shikamaru meraih payung dekat pintu, kemudian bergegas keluar dan pergi menembus hujan setelah sebelumnya mengunci pintu rumah.

Tak butuh waktu lama, ia akhirnya tiba di kediaman keluarga Yamanaka. Shikamaru berharap gadis itu ada di dalam rumahnya sedang bergelung menghangatkan dirinya di bawah selimut.

Namun, harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Nyonya Yamanaka mengatakan kepadanya bahwa putrinya masih belum pulang sejak kepergiaanya menuju kantor Hokage. Raut cemas kini menghiasi wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi _single parent_ sama seperti ibunya yang telah ditinggalkan sang ayah karena gugur dalam perang Shinobi.

Setelah mengucapkan pamit untuk mencari Ino, akhirnya ia bergegas menuju tempat di mana tadi terakhir ia berpapasan dengan gadis itu.

 _Jangan bilang ia menungguiku dari tadi siang di sana?_ Pikir Shikamaru, raut wajahnya berubah serius.

Shikamaru mempercepat langkah kakinya.

.

Dari jaraknya sekarang Shikamaru dapat melihat siluet seseorang berdiri membeku di tengah derasnya hujan. Tepat di tempatnya tadi Yamanaka Ino masih berdiri di sana. Sembari memegang sebuah kotak hitam.

"Ino! Apa kau sudah gila!?" seru Shikamaru sambil berlari mendekat, tak mempedulikan air hujan yang kini membasahi sebagian tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

Ino mendongakan wajah pucatnya, melihat kearah Shikamaru yang kini memayungi dirinya. Tatapan mata Ino begitu kosong, tubuhnya juga terasa membeku karena dinginnya air hujan yang terus mengguyurnya dari satu jam yang lalu. Ikatan rambutnya sudah tak terbentuk. Bibirmya membiru serta tangannya yang bergetar, "Aku menunggumu" suaranya serak dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Jangan bercanda! Kenapa kau tak menunggu di rumah saja?" kata Shikamaru gusar

Ino berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang terasa serak, "Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku."

" Sudahlah. Ayok cepat pulang." Shikamaru menarik tangan pucat Ino yang terasa sangat dingin, namun gadis itu menolak dengan menarik tangannya kembali, membuat Shikamaru menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Ino menyodorkan kotak yang sedari tadi ia pegang, "Ini" ucapnya membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Kotak itu, kenapa ada padamu?"

"Hokage- _sama_ menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepadamu." Shikamaru meraihnya, kemudian memegang tangan Ino kembali untuk mengajak gadis itu pulang. Namun Ino kembali melepaskan diri, dengan pelan dia berbalik memunggungi pemuda itu.

"Tugasku sudah selesai." Katanya lemah, kemudian berjalan menjauh dan membiarkan dirinya kembali diguyur air hujan.

Entah mengapa Shikamaru tak ingin membiarkan Ino begitu saja , "Ino, hei Ino, setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Namun gadis itu tak menggubrisnya. Ia terus berjalan menerjang hujan, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatap punggung Ino dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Lalu akhirnya ia pun berlalu pergi setelah lama melihat punggung Ino yang akhirnya menghilang dibalik tikungan menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

.

Hampir semalaman itu Shikamaru tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi. Menerka-nerka dengan otak geniusnya untuk mendapatkan pencerahan atas apa yang telah terjadi. Shikamaru menyadari sikap Ino yang berubah ketika mereka pulang dari kedai makan Yakiniku minggu lalu.

Semua ini berawal dari situ. Namun Shikamaru bukanlah pemuda yang cepat tanggap dalam hal seperti ini, ia bahkan sangat sulit untuk hanya sekedar menanyakan alasan mengapa Ino bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Seperti apa kata alm. Senseinya terdahulu, kalau ia dan Chouji adalah tipe yang kikuk tidak bisa mengatasi hal yang seperti ini, makanya Asuma mempercayakan mereka kepada gadis itu. Tapi kenyataanya sekarang malah ia dan Inolah yang mengalami hal tersebut.

 _Atau malah hanya dirinya seorang yang merasa demikian?_

Bukankah sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Ino sedang dekat dengan Sai? Maka dengan itu ia meyakini kalau Ino baik-baik saja, setidaknya ia masih bersikap seperti biasa kepada orang-orang –kecuali dirinya—

 _Yang penting gadis itu masih tetap tersenyum 'kan?_

Lalu apa yang salah dengan sikapnya tadi. Ino bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka menunggu. Apalagi harus menunggu dibawah derasnya air hujan.

 _Aarggghh_

Shikamaru bergerak gelisah di atas futonnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka memahami seorang perempuan akan lebih sulit daripada memahami rumus-rumus fisika yang banyak orang keluhkan selama ini.

.

Pagi berikutnya pemuda itu terbangun pukul 6.45 ia bersiap untuk mengantar Gaara dan Temari. Ia menggerutu karena ia telat untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage terlebih dahulu, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung bertemu dengan yang lainnya di depan gerbang saja.

Setelah pamit kepada ibunya, Shikamaru melesat pergi menuju gerbang Konoha. Saat itu ia tak sengaja melihat Kiba dan Shino yang kini berlari kearahnya

"Yo! Shikamaru!" sapa kedua pemuda itu ketika mereka bergabung bersamanya yang Shikamaru bisa duga kalau kedua pemuda itu juga akan berangkat melaksanakan misi mereka. Shikamaru hanya memberi gestur menyapa balik teman seangkatannya itu. Lagipula dirinya memang sedang bergegas maka dirinya berjalan di depan Shino dan Kiba yang sepertinya sedang membincangkan sesuatu.

Shikamaru tidak ada niatan untuk mencuri dengar tentang apa yang ke dua pemuda itu perbincangkan, namun ketika nama gadis rekan setimnya itu terlibat di dalam percakapan Shino dan Kiba mau tak mau dia akhirnya memasang telinga juga.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Ino sekarang?" tanya Kiba

Shino memebetulkan letak kaca mata hitamnya yang melorot, "Kudengar dia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, Sakura sudah memberinya pertolongan pertama."

Kiba mengangguk, sedikit memberi jeda sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Dasar, apasih yang gadis itu pikirkan? Bisa-bisanya lengah dan ambruk dengan kondisi seperti itu."

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau bisa menjenguknya lagi nanti setelah kita pulang dari misi."

Komentar Shino sukses membuat kiba melayangkan pukulan ringan ke lengan pemuda Aburame itu, "Jangan sembarangan bicara." sangkalnya. Semburat merah tipis sukses menghiasi pipi si pemuda Inazuka

.

"Ino, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sakura mendekat setelah dia memasuki ruang inap sang dara Yamanaka yang terlihat sedikit pucat.

Ino yang sedang duduk di ranjang pasien hanya tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Jauh lebih baik, terima kasih untuk pertolongannya, Sakura."

Segera setelah tak sengaja menemukan Ino yang ambruk, Sakura waktu itu langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit Konoha. Ia langsung memberi pertolongan pertama karena Ino mengalami demam tinggi yang hampir saja mencapai 40 derajat. Demam suhu tubuh yang mustahil dan tidak normal untuk manusia biasa.

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh, ya?" kata Sakura saat ia memeriksa tensi darah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Tentu saja tidak _forehead_." Jawab Ino sedikit tersinggung.

"Memangnya kau berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan selama sejam penuh?" sindirnya.

Ino tak menjawab. Matanya terpaku pada jam dinding yang tergantung dekat jendela. Sakura yang melihat itu tiba-tiba mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau cemaskan." Katanya sambil menatap Ino. "Shikamaru 'kan?"

Ino menggeleng lemah. Membuat Sakura menghela napas, "Mau sampai kapan kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Apa sih maksudmu _dekorin_?" elak Ino, yang mendapat gelengan tak percaya dari Sakura. Gadis _pinky_ itu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju vas bunga di meja samping ranjang.

"Kau itu benar-benar keras kepala ya. Sudah waktunya kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri." Jeda sejenak, Sakura menyentuh bunga tulip berwarnya putih dengan lembut, "Sebelum semuanya terlambat, Ino."

Ino hanya menunduk. Ia sama sekali tak punya kata-kata untuk menyangkal semua perkataan Sakura tadi. Ino selalu mampu menutupi kegelisahannya. Menutupi kesedihanya. Tapi sekarang...?

"Kami hanya bersahabat, itu kenyataanya. Aku dan dia adalah ketidak mungkinan yang menyesakkan."

Walaupun Ino pernah jatuh hati pada Sasuke dan pernah dekat dengan Sai sekalipun, namun kisah ia dan Shikamaru lahir jauh sebelum itu. Ada kalanya di mana Ino merasa untuk terus menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Salah satunya berusaha dekat dengan Sai.

"Hei" Ino menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku, kalau Naruto adalah cinta sejatiku. Karena ... ia tak pernah menyerah meski aku selalu mengharapkan Sasuke- _kun_?"

Ino hanya menjawabnya dengan bergumam.

"Begitupun juga dirimu. Jika kau tidak menyerah, maka ketidak mungkinan itu akan terkalahkan, Ino." Dengan tenang Sakura menambahkan, "Kondisimu sekarang tidak jauh beda ketika aku waktu itu. Sampai akhirnya aku memilih Naruto."

Masih tak mendapat sahutan dari Ino, akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju pintu, ia berbalik dan berkata, "Sebentar lagi Shikamaru akan pergi meninggalkan desa. Ia mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali ke Konoha." Dan debaman pintu tertutup mengakhiri ucapan Sakura tadi. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih termenung sendiri.

.

Segera setelah sampai di gerbang utama konoha, Shikamaru awalnya akan pergi menyusul ke kantor Hokage, sebelum itu beberapa waktu yang lalu dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

Mereka hendak menjenguk Ino.

Pikiran Shikamaru dipenuhi dengan gadis itu. Setelah kejadian langka kemarin yang membuatnya pusing dengan seribu pertanyaan, kini hatinya malah digerayami dengan rasa bersalah.

Tapi ia bisa apa?

Segala hal yang ia ketahui bahwa Ino menyukai lelaki lain. Ia sudah tahu itu dari dulu. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terus terlarut-larut dalam kegalauan. Rasanya sikap Ino kepadanya selama ini sudah cukup jelas. Mereka hanya bersahabat dan akan tetap seperti itu selamanya.

Akhirnya dengan pemikiran itu ia memutuskan untuk mulai membiarkan segala sesuatu di sekitarnya mengalir apa adanya. Baiklah, sudah cukup. Ia akan menemui dua saudara Sabaku itu di kantor hokage saja. Pikirnya.

Saat dirinya hendak beranjak, tiba-tiba ada seseorang berteriak, "SHIKAMARUU!"

Shikamaru memandang Ino dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat gadis itu berdiri tepat di tengah gerbang dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Ino?" tanya pemuda itu seraya keluar dari samping gerbang.

Ino terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, pipinya memanas dan ia buru-buru menunduk sembari menjawab sedikit terbata, "T-tidak. Kupikir kau sudah pergi."

Shikamaru mengernyit, "Aku memang baru mau pergi." Katanya mengingat ia tadi hendak ke kantor hokage.

Ino langsung menatap Shikamaru dan berkata, "Mana bisa begitu! Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja seperti itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun padaku!" gadis itu melihat ekspresi Shikamaru yang kebingungan. Buru-buru ia menambahkan, "Dan juga... Chouji."

Shikamaru tak mengatakan apapun, dan itu membuat Ino sedikit panik dibuatnya. Pastilah pemuda itu menganggapnya aneh karena tiba-tiba bicara seperti ini.

Ugh! Salahkan fikirannya yang terlalu _paranoid_ karena memikirkan kata-kata Sakura tadi. Dan ia bersumpah lain kali ia akan berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak nekat seperti ini.

Lagipula... memang harus ya? Pemuda itu pamit padanya? Ino sadar kalau ia hanyalah sahabatnya. Bukan kekasih atau semacamnya.

"Tapi aku memang harus pergi, Ino." Ucap Shikamaru akhirnya membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Ino memandang kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas sambil berucap lemah, "Jadi memang seperti itu ya." Katanya menahan lelehan air mata yang siap membasahi kedua pipinya.

Namun, detik berikutnya ia memaksakan senyum sambil berkata, "Setidaknya ucapkan selamat tinggal sebelum kau pergi. Aku ini sahabatmu 'kan? Kau pikir aku tidak sedih jika kau akan pergi jauh dan meninggalkan desa selamanya?"

Belum sempat Shikamaru membalas perkataan Ino tadi, gadis itu sudah menambahkan, "Yah, tapi kalau kau tak mau mengatakan itu juga tidak apa-apa." Katanya sembari berbalik, "Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan membuat bibi Yoshino cemas, dan juga... aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Shikamaru seolah membeku di tempatnya. Ia hendak menghentikan langkah gadis itu saat tiba-tiba tubuh Ino oleng dan hampir ambruk jika saja ia tidak cekatan menangkap tubuh ramping Ino.

"Ino! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru bisa merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu meningkat. Namun, Ino tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. "Aku tidak ingin kau pergi."

Shikamaru terkejut, meski sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya tersebut. Ino yang sedang direngkuh dalam pelukannya itu kembali melanjutkan dengan bulir bening di sudut matanya, "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Sebelum Shikamaru bisa mengatakan apapun untuk bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman gadis itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah lain.

"Ino!"

Sakura berlari mendekat, diikuti dengan Naruto yang meninggalkan Gaara juga Temari yang berjalan beriringan.

Gadis Haruno itu memeriksa tekanan suhu tubuh Ino yang kini berusaha duduk sendiri. Namun, Sakura menyuruh Naruto untuk menahan beban tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa sih yang kau pikirkan _pig_!? Kau itu belum boleh keluar rumah sakit!" Omel Sakura.

Gaara dan Temari kini sudah bergabung dengan mereka, Shikamaru dengan sigap langsung berdiri, "Maaf Sabaku- _san,_ sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantar kalian."

Temari hendak memprotes namun diurungkan niatnya ketika Gaara berkata, "Tidak masalah. Hokage- _san_ sudah mengutus orang lain untuk mengantar kami."

Shikamaru bisa melihat beberapa orang _anbu_ yang bersembunyi dibalik pepohonan. Setelah berpamitan kepada sumuanya, Gaara dan Temari melesat pergi meninggalkan desa.

Ino dengan raut wajah bingung melihat ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu tiba-tiba gelagapan dan menunjukan raut wajah bersalah seolah minta permohonan ampun dari Ino yang sedang melototinya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke rumah sakit, Ino." Shikamaru tiba-tiba berkata. Wajah gadis itu memerah hebat karena malu menyadari apa yang tadi ia katakan kepada Shikamaru. Sialnya lagi, wajahnya kian memanas ketika Naruto berkata, "Phew, kukira Shikamaru akan pergi ke Suna untuk selamanya. Ternyata aku memang salah dengar."

Sakura menyikut Naruto yang memasang ekspresi bingung. Sedangkan Ino memutar otak untuk menjelaskan ucapannya tadi. Gadis itu gelisah sendiri saat Shikamaru melihat ke arahnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum menikmati ekspresi Ino. Namun gadis itu malah memasang wajah ketus karena tak mau merasa dirinya kalah. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Ino bangkit berdiri dan hendak berbalik, "Aku memang mau kembali ko."

Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauh. Sebelum melesat pergi, Sakura sempat mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tersenyum jahil seolah mengatakan 'semoga sukses' ke arah Shikamaru.

Ino hendak melangkahkan kakinya yang masih terasa lemas, namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan Shikamaru menggenggam tangannya. Ino buru-buru menunduk. Pokoknya ia tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh lebih dari tadi. Pikirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku akan terus menjagamu, Ino."

Wajah Ino memerah, Shikamaru tidak pernah memujinya. Bahkan sangat jarang memberikan janji, tapi apa yang dikatakannya barusan penuh dengan tanggungjawab membuat Ino berdebar tak karuan.

"Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini? Tentu saja setelah kau sembuh."

Ino menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Menyadari raut wajah bingung Ino, Shikamaru kemudian melanjutkan, "Kudengar ada film bagus yang mungkin ingin kau tonton bersama, denganku."

Kemudian pemuda itu menggendong Ino dengan gaya _bridal style._ Ino masih terdiam, perasaannya begitu bahagia. Dan gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Shikamaru hendak membisikan sesuatu.

Shikamaru tersenyum dan balas berbisik, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." _Dari dulu._ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Hanjeerrr kepanjangaann! Ini one shoot, Zoh! One Shoot! *Gelindingan*

Maafkan, huhu semoga kalian tidak lelah membaca cerita ini yak. T^T / Mind to RnR(?)/

Anw, saya mau sekalian promosi anu :* shishishi. Sebentar lagi sudah penghujung tahun 2015, tandanya Purple Haze akan mengadakan SIVE di bulan Februari 2016. Pasti udah tau SIVE 'kan? SIVE adalah ShikaIno Velentine Event~ Nah, bagi kalian yang berminat menjadi panitia SIVE 2016 bisa daftar loh di grup FB ShikaIno : Purple Haze atau hubungi author Yola-Shikaino. Alternative lainnya bisa melalui grup Purple Haze ShikaIno di LINE :"))

 _-Zohsan46-_

 _OMAKE_

 _Satu minggu yang lalu. Kedai makan Yakiniku._

"Kau terlambat." komentar Ino jengkel saat Shikamaru telat datang dari waktu yang dijanjikan.

"Maaf. Tadi Hokage menyuruhku melakukan sesuatu." Tukas Shikamarui kemudian memilih tempat duduk dekat pria gembul yang sedang asik memilih potongan daging tanpa menggubris ke-dua sahabatnya yang lain.

Ino mencibir, "Kau semakin pandai membuat alasan." Shikamaru tak membalas, ia malah mengambil sumpit untuk ikut makan bersama Chouji.

Sudut mata Shikamaru melihat ke arah Ino yang sedang menatap enggan makanan di depannya, "Jangan pikirkan soal berat badan. Kau itu sudah cukup kurus, Ino."

Mata Ino mendelik tak suka, "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan itu." Elaknya.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Gadis itu memang benar-benar keras kepala, "Sai juga pasti tidak mau punya pacar kurus kering."

"Apa sih masalahmu?" kata Ino tak kalah sinis, "Kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa, dasar kepala nanas!"

Shikamaru meletakan kembali sumpitnya, "Aku hanya mengingatkan—"

"Jangan sok tau! Lagipula seharusnya kau lebih mencemaskan dirimu sendiri!" kata Ino sembari tersenyum sinis, "Tampang malasmu itu semakin menyebalkan."

Chouji dalam diam mengamati ke-dua rekannya itu. Menyaksikan perdebatan 'romantis' mereka yang kian menjadi, "Kalian itu sebenarnya saling menyukai ya?" celetuknya.

Membuat Shikamaru dan Ino menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya, "J-jangan bicara sembarangan!" ketus Ino, "Tidak mungkin aku menyukai pemuda sepertinya!"

Shikamaru sedikit tersinggung mendengarnya, "Memang aku mau dengan gadis merepotkan sepertimu."

Ino sedikit terkejut mendengar Shikamaru berkata demikian. Gadis itu tahu kalau selama ini ia memang selalu merepotkannya. Namun, Ino tidak pernah membayangkan kalau Shikamaru akan membalas perkataanya sperti itu, yang tidak tahu mengapa membuat hatinya menggeram marah.

"Aku sudah selesai!" Katanya ketus dan meletakan uang, kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ke-dua pemuda itu yang menatapnya heran.

 _OWARI._


End file.
